Ergo
by Miata Montesco
Summary: Diva se sumergió en la luz, y la luz no la entendió.
1. Prelude

**Advertencias:** Ligerísimos _spoilers_ después del capítulo 20.

**Disclaimer:** Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

**Words:** 135.

**Rating:** K.

**Character:** Diva, of course.

**Notes:** Diva, en el momento que salió de la torre.

* * *

Salió, tímidamente, pues era un mundo completamente nuevo para ella. Las flores, el aire que le pegaba de lleno en la cara y la sensación de la tierra en sus pies le parecieron reconfortables. Elevó su mirada al cielo y le pareció muy distante. Bajó su mirada al suelo y lo encontró también muy alejado.

Diva se sumergió en la luz, y la luz no la entendió. Ella, en su momento, tampoco lo hizo.

Por ello, se perdió entre las tinieblas un rato, a sabiendas de las consecuencias. Aunque tampoco demasiado en serio. Ella sólo quería divertirse; ya tenía la libertad para poder hacerlo, a diestra y siniestra. Pero no demasiado en serio. Al menos, en el fondo, esperaba que su hermana la detuviera.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer._


	2. Cogito

**Notes:** "Cogito" significa "pensar" en latín. Eso es lo que ella hace, a pesar de no conocer demasido de la vida más que de la mala influencia del que la _cuida_. De la Duda Metódica viene el Cogito, la primera verdad irrefutable de que existimos. Diva existe, en el estrecho mundo al que fue arrojada.

* * *

_**I**. Cogito_.

Ella juega con el viento; es lo único que tiene para jugar, de todas maneras. A ella no le molesta, no conoce nada más. El canto es también su forma de expresarse, de sentirse libre entre los muros grises. El hombre que va algunas veces a visitarla y llevarle alimento la observa con unos ojos extraños; los únicos que ella ha conocido, por lo cual no se inmuta.

Ella mira el cielo, el cual el hombre le había dicho tenía el mismo color de sus ojos. Intuyó que tendría unos ojos preciosos, y sonrió para ella misma. Cuando el hombre se va, ella vuelve a cantarle al aire invisible que apenas le toca la cara, a través de la ventana. Es su manera de agradecer, ya que siente que debe hacerlo.

Ella se siente sola, no lo niega. Siente dolor, y siente una estaca invisible clavada en su pecho a la cual el hombre le llama _odio_. Le ha dicho muchos métodos para deshacerse de el, y ella los toma por buenos pues no tiene una segunda opinión. También le habla de una hermana, igual a ella pero con los ojos carmesí. Ella vuelve a sonreír, cree que es una mentira. Si esa hermana existiera, ya habría venido por ella. Pero es difícil no creerle al hombre, es el único que ha conocido. Él no habla mucho, y cuando lo hace ella siente que debe creerle.

Y en el transcurso de su día rutinario, con la única diferencia de la visita de él, aparece una voz diferente a la suya, a la del hombre y a la del silencio. Ella se asusta, pero también siente un extraño placer recorrerle el cuerpo, parecido al que siente cuando piensa en lo deliciosa de la sangre del viejo que la encerró. Le responde, y le canta. Quizás el cielo habla también, pensó.

Ella no sabía qué era tener _nombre_, el hombre nunca le mencionó nada. Esa voz la atormenta, le enseña cosas que ella no entiende. Le hace creer que está mal no salir a ver las dichosas flores de las que tanto habla. Hasta que, después de un silencio, la voz le dice una palabra que le parece bonita. La recuerda, para que al día siguiente la voz la llame y ella responda.

Ella es Diva, y el cielo se llama Saya. Cuando el hombre suba a verla de nuevo, le contará animada y le preguntará si es que él tiene un _nombre_ también. Como lo tienen las flores, el cielo y ella misma. Y vuelve a sonreír, siempre pensó que ella era _algo_ sin nombre. Sin darse cuenta una luz brillante vuelve a inundar el cuarto, y deduce que ha llegado un nuevo _día_.

Y entonces, la puerta se abre.

**_I_**. _End._

* * *

_Decidí convertir esto en un fic con diferentes fases de la vida de Diva, con la famosa frase de Descartes "Cogito, ergo sum". El primero fue el parteaguas para éste y los dos siguientes. _

_Muchas gracias por leer. _


	3. Ergo

**Notes**: "Ergo", significando "luego", "después". Después de Cogito, es inevitable que somos alguna clase de seres pensantes, existimos; _estamos vivos_, pero eso ya es una cosa romántica puesta de mi parte para darle esa atmósfera al escrito.

* * *

**_II_**._ Ergo_.

Era un mundo completamente nuevo, inimaginable y extraño. Le entusiasmaba; pero estaba aterrada. Toda clase de ideas se le enredaban en la cabeza, se envolvían y después la dejaban en blanco. Sentía placer pero sentía un inmenso miedo. Caminaba torpemente (aunque no sabría decirlo con seguridad, jamás había _caminado_ en verdad), de un lado a otro, indecisa. La tierra le hacía cosquillas en los pies, y el aire le movía los largos cabellos negros de forma irregular sobre su espalda.

Era libre, cuando ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que estaba prisionera.

La idea que él le había inculcado desde siempre se hacía muy fuerte en su mente; aunado a su ansiedad, sed de sangre fresca recorrer su garganta y la satisfacción de probar la dulce venganza. La puerta le fue abierta con ese propósito, el de ser libre. La luz que le pegaba de lleno en la cara y le encegecía por momentos parecía no comprenderlo, pues le refutaba cada paso que daba sin dejarla ver con claridad. A ella tampoco le importó entender a la luz, y con una media sonrisa se dirigió a la enorme cosa blanca donde él le había dicho, vivía el viejo.

Era libre, lo respiraba, lo sentía, lo tocaba. Ella estaba viva, _después_ de darse cuenta de que _existía_; como las flores, como ese hombre, como su hermana. La sensación de sentirse viva por primera vez fue más fuerte que el pequeño presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien. Disfrutó, bebió hasta saciarse y dejó el plato principal para el final, disfrutando del bello color anaranjado que cubría todo y le quemaba un poco los pies.

Y después, un par de ojos rojos.

**II.**_ End._

* * *

_La consecuencia de todo, Diva ya se ha dado cuenta que existe y actúa instintivamente en el nuevo mundo descubierto. El Ergo está precisamente ahí (según yo, por supuesto)._

_Muchas gracias por leer, y muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por los reviews. _


	4. Sum

**Notes:** "Sum", "existo", "yo soy". Después del Pienso, luego yo soy, luego yo existo. Diva existe, y lo sabe. Es un poco complicado explicarlo así, por lo cual mejor lean e interprétenlo como gusten. Así interpreté yo la frase e intenté adaptarla a un fic. _**Spoiler**_ en la nota final.

* * *

**III.**_ Sum._

Era divertido. Ahora jugaba con los humanos, y eran mucho más divertidos que el aire. Pero ahora que conoce, ya no se conforma con cualquiera; ha aprendido a _escoger_. Se alimentaba ahora de ellos, no podía permitirse beber la sangre de cualquier sucio humano. Canta también, y lo sigue haciendo para sentirse libre entre su nueva celda, el mundo de los humanos. Pero también alza su voz para llamar a la hermana que la sacó de un mundo y le enredó en otro, completamente nuevo.

Ella aún no sabe distinguir miradas, todos la ven con los mismos ojos de duda e incertidumbre. Sólo los ojos iracundos de su hermana le parecen diferentes, pero sabe que no le gusta el sentimiento que transmiten. Le hubiera gustado quedarse sólo con la imagen que se formó con su voz; pero Diva ahora está viva, sabe que existe en un mundo probablemente equivocado y que el cielo no habla.

Aún con los consejos de su caballero, ella no se puede deshacer de la pesadez de su corazón, y eso le molesta. Piensa que quizá su hermana tenga la respuesta, piensa en su rostro deformado por una sensación que Diva nunca ha sentido y deduce que ahí está la respuesta. Nunca se ha atrevido a preguntarlo, así como tampoco le pregunta a su caballero si alguna vez fue humano. Prefiere descubrirlo ella misma.

Y aunque Diva piense y se sepa viva, no puede evitar pensar que no es del todo cierto. Se ve a sí misma cometer una y otra vez el mismo error, ante la vista silenciosa de su hermana, y ella sabe que así le da más excusas para matarla. Diva sabe. Ella misma la llama; desea ser castigada para encontrar esa respuesta que ni siquiera tiene una pregunta bien formulada. Se dejó llevar, sabiendo el resultado que se desataría tras esa etapa de aparente diversión.

Sabía que debía ser la mala en el cuento de su hermana, porque ella necesitaba que su hermana fuera la mala de su propia realidad. Antagonistas de un cuento sin fin que acabaría con el color rojo de la sangre de alguna de las dos. O de ambas. Eso, Diva lo dejaba a discreción de Saya.

Esta noche volverían a fundirse rojo y azul.

**III.** _End._

* * *

_Así termina este minific. Aunque puede que tenga epílogo, porque faltó el momento en que ella muere. _

_Muchas gracias por leer, y muchisísimas gracias por los reviews. _


End file.
